jylentfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Park Hyerim
Park Hyerim (born September 11, 1997, in Busan, South Korea), better known as just, Hyerim, is a South Korean singer-songwriter, rapper, dancer, record producer, and actress. She is a member of the groups, Twist, Jacuzzi, and JYL Summer Krew, and part of Twist's subunits, Chaehyeri, HyeMi, and 2Hye. Hyerim made her solo singing debut on SBS Inkigayo, with the song "Rich Girl", nd also released an EP, Rain. She is a popular and highly regarded singer in her home country of South Korea. Life and Career 1997-2015: Early life and career Park Hyerim was born on September 11, 1997, in Busan, South Korea as the only child of her parents Her mother, Park Hwayoung, is a hairdresser and salon owner. As a child, Hyerim largely learned English through spending most of her childhood living in Brooklyn, New York and Daegu, South Korea. Hyerim spent time as a student P.S. 219 and Halsey Junior High School during her time in Brooklyn, New York. As a student, she actively wrote poetry and often received awards for her writings, she posted her work to an online poetry website for roughly one year, where she received moderate attention. Hyerim also sang in a Baptist church choir as a child. During her time abroad, she enrolled in dance classes in New York and was selected to perform as a solo artist at an annual recital, where her singing talent was discovered. Hyerim made her local stage debut at age 10, singing "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce and "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears at her elementary school talent show. Hyerim also attended gymnastics and voice lessons, and won many state-level competitions and children's talent shows. Hyerim also studied popping and locking dance, along with contemporary dance at Busan High School of Arts and was a top student in the modern dance department during her summers in Busan, South Korea. Hyerim's interest in music and performing continued after winning many state level and school talent shows. In 2011, after her junior high school graduation, Hyerim moved back to South Korea, where she resided in Daegu with her family in 2010. In South Korea, Hyerim would attend Baek Yang Middle School and Seoul Performing Art High School. In school, Hyerim scored in the top 1% of the nation in the university entrance examinations for language, math, foreign language and social studies and had an IQ of 200. When Hyerim was eighteen, she auditioned for JYL Entertainment after an accidental playful performance video was sent in to the agency by her mother, Hyerim was discovered by Jiyoung Youn Lee in Busan, South Korea. Hyerim was signed by JYL Entertainment for a 7-year deal. Hyerim was one of the first few label's all-girl entertainment group. She was placed into Twist with Choi Mina, Kim Sohye, and Lee Chaeyoung, and rapped, sang, danced, produced, and wrote in the trainee evaluation systems. She made her debut in 2016 as Twist at the age of 18. Along with being known as a great singer, she can also dance and rap. Aside from promoting with Twist, Hyerim became active at being a dancer, rapper, and singer. Therefore, her nickame is "JYL's Ace" or "Queen of all trades", referring to how she is good at pretty much everything, especially athleticism. She had a boyfriend from her Junior High School when she was younger. 2016-Present: Twist On September 11, 2016, Hyerim became the main rapper, main dancer, and main vocalist of the girl group, Twist, which debuted with two singles, "Nothing" and "Trippin'", becoming major hits. Both songs were produced by Hyerim and groupmate Chaeyoung. Hyerim has since produced, written lyrics, and choreographed for a variety of tracks on all of Twist's albums. In October 2016, Hyerim was cast as a regular on the Korean variety program Problematic Men where cast members are given a variety of puzzles and problems to solve and work through them by talking about their own thoughts and experiences.